


Danny Phantom: Fan-made Season 4

by Causemufins



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causemufins/pseuds/Causemufins
Summary: The finale was rushed, the creators wanted another season and when you look at it the series was left unfinished as a whole in the end. This story is the season 4 we never got. A combination of ideas that were to be in season four, ideas the writer has, and even ideas you the reader might have.note: the first two seasons each had 20 episodes so this story/series may have that many, or more since we were short 7 episodes in season three. Each chapter is an episode.





	Danny Phantom: Fan-made Season 4

In the ghost Zone, inside Clockwork’s lair…

“Hello Clockwork.” Comes a voice from the shadows.

Clockwork turns towards the source of the voice. “What are you doing here?” He asks of the voice.

“We, or rather I, need to fix something in the past to help the present and the future.”

“And why can’t I?”

The voice pauses before responding. “The Observants are already upset over the last incident that needed to have the timeline altered. Should they find out this was your doing again, things could become worse than how it currently is. Plus, should we not change it, _he’ll_ escape sooner.”

“Alright.” Clockwork begins. “But isn’t there something else you want to happen?” A small smile escapes onto his face at the comment.

“Smart.” The voice compliments. “You figured it out quickly this time.”

“I’ve learned to read you better.”

“True.” The voice says, sounding slightly hesitant as a quick flash of green light appears from where they stand. “But I want to talk to the boy. Warn him, explain things. So let him come to me.”

“Why not here?” Clockwork asks, assuming the answer, which he gets right.

“Not yet, if ever. He could learn more about me here, I do not wish for that yet.”

The figure swiftly grabs a medallion from Clockwork and goes back in time. The events that lead to Danny revealing his identity are reversed as the figure stops the Specter Speeder from exiting the ghost zone and crashing. With nothing to assume Danny has failed, the Fentons do not learn from Jazz that Danny is the ghost boy and he does not reveal himself to the world.

The figure stays in the shadows as a flash of light appears behind them and Danny Phantom appears. “Hello Daniel…”

 

* * *

~~~[Opening Credits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2djx83-4XNQ)~~~

 

* * *

 

Danny, Sam and Tucker pass by the large statue of Danny Phantom put up in town. Sam looks at the statue and slightly tilts her head. “It's just so weird seeing that statue of you Danny.”

Tucker help up a finger. “Remember Sam, it's not just here.”

“That doesn't make it any better Tucker.”

Danny put a hand on each of them. “Chill out guys. At least it's not a statue of this me instead.”

Sam smiled awkwardly. “A giant statue of my boyfriend? That would be worse.”

“But seeing as they know me as phantom more…”

“Well that's all they know him as, duh!” Tucker interrupted him. “Just because you saved the world didn't mean I would tell your secret.”

Danny’s eyes widened. “Tucker. What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Danny. You really think Tucker would tell everyone you're Danny Phantom?” Sam nudged him playfully.

“Well of course he wouldn't have to tell anyone since everybody knows!” Danny threw his hands up in exasperation.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other confusedly before looking back at Danny.

“You told your parents?”

“And everyone else?”

“ **Without telling us?!** ” The two yelled one at a time then together as the yelled at him.

“No!” Danny shouted back. “You were there! Everyone was there! Jazz told my parents so I changed back in front of everyone!”

“Danny. That didn't happen.” Sam explained to him. “Are you okay?”

“And you really decided to tell everyone just because your parents knew?” Tucker questioned, slightly cutting Sam off.

That comment made Danny even angrier. “It did happen! I am fine! And yes! I did! Now why can't you remember?”

Without waiting for an answer he ran off, went ghost and flew back home. Sam looked at Tucker, slightly angrily from his ending comment.

“What? It's true! I was asking to clarify thing- hey wait up.” Tucker followed Sam as she started to leave.

 

* * *

 

Danny phased into the living room back at Fenton Works. He looked around to check no one was nearby before changing back to his human self then looked in the kitchen. When he saw his family, he walked down and sat at the table.

“Hey Danny.” Jazz said, looking up from a book she was buried in.

“Hey Jazz.” Danny said back before his attention turned to his parents, who were working on an invention. “What are they doing?”

Jazz slapped her forehead and buried herself back in her book.

“I’m glad you asked Danny!” His dad exclaimed. “This invention is finally going to capture the ghost boy!”

Danny looked shocked. “What? I- I mean he just saved the world!”

“Yes, but your friend Mayor Tucker told everyone why. The ghost zone and our world are connected. So that means the ghost boy was only doing it to save himself. Besides, not even ol’ Vladdy was a good ghost. It won’t be long before Danny Phantom turns on us again!”

“What do you mean, ‘again’?” Danny asked. He always helped.

“Like when he kept the old mayor hostage!” Danny’s mom piped up. “And helped with those ghost crimes and ruining the holidays.”

“But he helps too.” Danny started. “He fights ghosts and saved Amity park before saving the world.” _‘And those times I was_ ‘evil’ _weren’t me.’_  He thought.

“He still seems to attract ghosts.” His dad stated, which was true. “And why are you defending him Danny? He took your face once!”

“It… uh… wasn’t that bad…” Danny said awkwardly, only just remembering the story his friends had used to cover for him when he couldn’t change back. “Hey Jazz, could I talk to you about something?”

Jazz immediately stood up, glad to have an excuse to get away. “Sure Danny! I bet it’s about that… Project you have about older siblings! Yep! No need for parents with this project!” And then she pushed Danny out of the room with her. “So, what is it?”

“What happened right before I came out of the ghost zone with all the ghosts?” Danny asked immediately.”

“Nothing really.” Jazz answered, shrugging slightly. “We were all just waiting.”

“And… what about after we saved the world?”

“You were thanked, said you’re welcome, flew away, and came back as normal to talk with Sam. Why are you asking? You were there.”

“Because that didn’t happen!” Danny shouted as loud as he dared with his parents still in the house. “I revealed my secret! You told mom and dad after the Specter Speeder crashed.”

Jazz looked just as confused as Danny had felt when first talking with Sam and Tucker. “The Speeder crashed? I thought it was lost in the ghost zone.”

“No!” Danny shouted again before covering his face. “Ugh… Why is everything different?”

Jazz put a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it was just a dream. Like maybe that nightmare ghost came back.”

Danny looked back up. “You mean Nocturn? If it were him, then why was it only me?”

“I don't know.” Jazz answered. “What else can it be?”

Danny rubbed his chin as he thought. “Well, all the other times something happened to make people forget. When Freak Show came back, I erased everyone’s minds about my secret. The other times history was rewritten and they-” Danny froze, thinking about what he had said.

“Danny?” Jazz asked to see if he was okay.

“Clockwork!”

“Who?”

“The time ghost.” Danny answered. “Remember when the evil version of me showed up and other ghosts before him? _Those_ ghosts were sent by him before I helped to stop my evil future self. Then there was the other time where I changed the past to get rid of the ‘ecto’-acne.” Danny explained, adding air quotes for the ecto-acne.

“So... if you're right, he changed the past?” Jazz said questioningly, making sure she understood. “But then how come you can remember?”

Danny looked slightly away as he tried to think of an answer. “I don't know.”

“Is it because you're a ghost?” His sister suggested.

“I said I don't know. But what I **do** know is that I need to find Clockwork.”

“How?”

“Duh.” Danny looked at his sister like it was obvious. “ I just go into the ghost zone. We have the ghost portal in the basement and…” He figured it out. “It's still broken, isn't it?”

“Yeah. Mom and Dad were hoping at least one of us would help fix it. What about that map thing?”

“Frostbite took it back when all the ghosts returned to the ghost zone.”

“We how else are you planning to find Clockwork, Danny?” Jazz threw her hands up in the air, slightly exasperated.

Without an answer, Danny started thinking again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tucker walks into the mayor’s office with Danny. “So why do you want to know if any of Vlad’s stuff is still here?”

“He's got to have a ghost portal somewhere. I didn't see one when he captured Dani, but he was still able to get into the ghost zone.”

Tucker shrugged as he picked up some papers to start looking at. “I guess we can look at his stuff. Not sure what we’ll find though.”

“Thanks Tucker.” Danny said to his friend before starting to look around himself.

They started searching through all the papers and objects and other items Vlad left behind. For a while they had no luck until-

“Hey! Danny! I think I found something!”

Danny, who was now in ghost form to search more efficiently, flew over to Tucker. “Really?”

“Yeah, remember how you called the Guys in White on Vlad saying he had ghost related equipment?”

Danny chuckled at the memory. “Yeah, I do. What about it?”

“Well the guys didn't find anything. But this paper,” Tucker held the paper up slightly for emphasis. “It says he did have something. But then the guys never found it.”

“Then that means the portal is still at his mansion somewhere. Or where his mansion used to be. Let's just hope we can use it.”

“We can get Sam to help. We’ll go with you in the ghost zone and-”

“No Tucker.” Danny stopped his friend. “With the Specter Speeder missing, we don't have a reliable way to get you guys around. I could carry you guys, but it wouldn't be good if I had to fight any ghost.”

Tucker mainly agreed with Danny, but he still tries to let them come along. “Well what if we at least help you to make sure nothing goes wrong with Vlad’s portal. Can we at least come to help with that?”

Danny sighed. “I guess you're right. It wouldn't hurt.”

“Yes!” Tucker cheered. “I mean… Let's go get Sam.”

 

* * *

 

 

Danny was flying through the air carrying Sam and Tucker with him to Wisconsin.

“Danny, are you sure about this?” Sam asked.

“Of course! I have to find out what’s going on.”

“Besides Sam,” Tucker started. “Even if it turns out nothing is wrong, at least we have a way into the ghost zone until Danny’s portal is fixed.”

“I guess you're right Tucker.” Sam responded.

“Of course I am!”

“Hey guys.” Danny joined the conversation again. “We’re here.”

In place of where Vlad’s mansion used to be is a construction site. Too little has been done to tell what is being made yet. Danny turns all three of them invisible and takes them into the construction site before going underground to find the ghost portal. It doesn't take long to find it and a room full of other ghost items of Vlad’s.

“I hope whatever is going on up there hasn't messed up the portal.” Sam commented, looking up at the ceiling.

Tucker went over to the controls for the portal. “Well… Doesn't look like anything is damaged. I'll have to figure out the controls since the portal is off.”

“And take this Danny.” Sam handed Danny a communication device. “If we can't go with you you should at least have that so we can talk with you.”

Danny nodded and put it on just as Tucker got the portal open.

“Thanks Tuck. Now all I need to do is find Clockwork and-” Danny went through the portal. “Oh this isn't good.”

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Sam’s voice came through the communicator.

“Since Vlad’s portal is in a different location, it opened up somewhere else in the ghost zone than where our portal does.”

“ _You can still find Clockwork, right Danny?_ ” Her voice came through again.

“Yeah, I can. Gonna take longer to though. Plus I bet there are still a bunch of ghosts angry at me for making them help save Earth.”

“ _Why?_ ” Tucker spoke this time. “ _The ghost zone would be destroyed too._ ”

“We know that, but not all the ghosts do, or believe it. That's why I was trying to force them to help at one poi-”

“BEWARE!” A familiar voice came from behind Danny.

“Oh not now…” Danny sighed, turning around.

“I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY CEREAL BOXES OF DOOM! PART OF A NUTRITIOUS BREAKFAST, **OF YOUR DEMISE!** ”

Danny, wanting to get on with his search, quickly shot a small ghost Ray at the box ghost sending him flying. “Well at least there’s something I recognize.”

“ _You could find Frostbite and ask for the map again._ ” Sam suggested.

“If I find Frostbite, I won't need the map.”

“ _What about getting back here?_ ” Tucker suggested.

Danny paused before answering. “That I might need the map for. But I can do that later. Besides, going to see Frostbite now would just mean it takes longer to find Clockwork.”

With that, Danny flew further into the ghost zone to find Clockwork and his lair.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, Danny found Clockwork’s lair. He flew in calling for the ghost. “Clockwork! Where are you?”

Clockwork quickly revealed himself, obviously expecting Danny. “Hello Danny. I assume you are here because the past has changed?”

“Yeah!” Danny shouted back, not sure whether he was angry at the time ghost for what he did or relieved that he wasn’t crazy and the past was altered. “And seeing as you know why I’m here, why did you do it?!”

Clockwork waved to calm Danny down. “I did nothing. Another ghost has changed the past, though I did allow them. They even expected you would question me.”

“What?” Danny asked, surprised. “Wh-who is it? And where are they now?”

“That is for you to ask them.” Clockwork said, waving his staff opening a path to the past. “They have asked to speak with you, but only in the past as they change it.”

“For some sort of trap?” Danny asked skeptically.

Clockwork smiled from the question, glad that Danny was at least being cautious. “I can assure you no trap has been laid for you.”

Danny thought for a moment. He trusted Clockwork enough to believe his answer. “Fine. I’ll go.” Danny said before Clockwork helped send him to the past.

In a flash of green light, Danny appeared near the natural ghost portal leading back to the arctic. To his side was the Specter Speeder and a ghost in a very dark green cloak. Green smoke billowed out from various areas of the cloak, namely the hood and sleeves. From under the hood, a voice spoke. “Hello Daniel…”

 

* * *

Commercial. Fun fact: It is assumed that Dark Danny, aka Dan Phantom met with Clockwork before the events of The Ultimate Enemy as he recognizes Clockwork’s medallion and comments how he had been meddling again.

* * *

 

“Hello Daniel.” The mysterious ghost said to Danny. The use of his full first name irked him, since that was what Vlad always used, but the voice was feminine.

“You… Who are you?” Danny started, before getting angrier. “Why are you changing the past? My past?!”

“It is best for the future.” The ghost answered. “Not just yours.”

“Fine. Need a hand with changing it?!” Danny asked angrily before flying at the ghost and attempting to grab their hand. But instead, all he got was smoke. “Okay. Looks like you need hands in general.”

The arms of the cloak slumped over before refilling with green smoke. “Daniel, do not fight with me.”

The use of Daniel shook Danny out of his wonder of the missing hands and apparently arms. “Why should I? And-” He thought back to what the ghost had said before he tried fighting her. At least he thought it was a her. “And how would you know?”

“You would be surprised of what I know.” The ghost answered cryptically.

“But you aren’t Clockwork. Why should you be allowed to change the past.”

“I’ll explain… After we hide.”

Smoke billowed around Danny slightly as the ghost moved them to behind the Speeder.

“Why are we hid-” Danny tried to ask but the ghost stopped him.

“Shush. I would rather you not meet up with your past self.”

Danny looked around the speeder slightly to see himself arriving with all the other ghosts in the ghost zone. He looked into the crowd to see if he could spot this mysterious ghost next to him. But either they were hidden behind another ghost, or they weren’t wearing their cloak. Then, Danny looked back at the ghost. Being closer meant he could figure out who they were. There was a large gold clasp keeping the cloak on the ghost. It seemed to have a picture of a sun. Was that their symbol, or had they stolen the cloak from someone else and it was theirs. What did a sun have to do with this ghost.

Looking into the hood, Danny thought he could start to make out a face, also feminine looking. Then he thought there might be something else the ghost was wearing. It caught his eye and was about to look closer before he noticed all the other ghosts were gone and remembered what was going on. Danny shoved the ghost away angrily, learning at least that they weren’t all smoke. “Why are you doing this?!”

“Daniel…” they started, causing Danny to get a little angrier. “I am trying to help. You assume I am trying to hurt you. In this case I am not.”

“In this case?” Danny asked, catching what the ghost had said.”

The ghost sighed in reply. “I am a ghost that helps to predict the future and find the best path. I try to be subtle in my ways to help but there was no other way this time.”

“Why do you care about that?” Danny questioned.

“Clockwork, the Observants and I work on trying to keep a balance. There are many ways I could explain it, but I believe Clockwork has explained his and the Observant’s roles in his own way.”

Danny thought back. Clockwork hadn’t said anything last time, but when Clockwork had first helped him… “He related it to a parade. The Observants watch the parade like people do, one after the other, making sure nothing bad happens. Clockwork watches from above and can see all the paths the parade could take.”

The ghost seemed to nod. “Correct. But in the end, the parade only takes one path. It is up to me to try and determine that path and help the parade go that way, though sometimes if something goes wrong, I have to help get them back on the right path.”

Danny mostly understood her answer. Okay not quite. “But why isn’t Clockwork doing this?”

“The Observants do whatever they feel like, acting as they see fit. When they are unable to do that, they will ask for help from us. Should we step out of bounds in their eyes, it can cause problems.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Because Clockwork has done that once to help you. Now it is my turn. I have changed the past because of what it would cause in the future.”

“The future…” Danny repeated, thinking about what that meant. “But, you changed what happened to me. So what would have happened?”

“With everyone knowing who you are, you were overwhelmed by what people were doing with that information. Some still did not trust you because of their knowledge of Vlad. Some also felt that you caused the ghosts to attack more as they were after revenge from you. Eventually it was too much for you and you snapped.” The ghost explained.

“You mean I would turn evil again?”

“Evil is a… strong term. Rouge more like it.”

“So I can never reveal my identity?” Danny asked, looking down at his hands.

“You can, and you will some day. But not all at once. Especially now. And Daniel,” The ghost began grimly. “I warn you. You must train harder after this.”

“What? Why?” Danny asked, worried by the change in tone.

“That I am not allowed to reveal.”

“But aren’t you trying to help me?”

The ghost shook their head. “So many questions… I help the future, not you. The future belongs to all. If I must be against you to help the greater good, so be it. Now is there anything else before I return to my time?” The ghost revealed a familiar medallion from under her cloak. It was one of Clockwork’s.

Danny stared at the medallion. “Uh, since you mention it. Why-?”

The ghost cut him off. “-Are you able to persist in this time while lacking a medallion?”

Danny rubbed the back of his head. “I was just going to say why don’t I need a medallion right now, but that’s basically the same thing.”

The ghost nodded. “You still have fragments embedded in you from when it was merged into your body. It allows you to stay outside the flow of time if Clockwork allows it. Now if that is all.”

The ghost removed her medallion without waiting to see if Danny had anymore questions. He flew at her just as he realized what was happening, but the ghost was gone before he could grab her.

“Great. Now what?” Danny looked around, his eyes landing on the Specter Speeder. “I guess I can get this to where I can take it back home.”

Danny got in the Speeder and quickly flew it to another place in the ghost zone where he would be able to find it after returning to the present. With that, he ended up back in the present.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny looked around. Clockwork must have brought him back to the present, but the time ghost was nowhere to be found. “If he’s not here… did I do that?”

“ _Danny is that you?_ ” Sam’s voice came through the communicator.

“Sam?” Danny looked around before realizing where her voice was coming from. “Oh, right. Communicator.”

“ _Everything okay?_ ” Tucker asked. “ _You cut out over there._ ”

“Yeah.” Danny answered. “I went back in time.”

“ _And you didn’t change the past?_ ” Sam questioned.

“I may have changed something. Like I know where the Speeder is now.” Danny commented.

“ _Alright!_ ” Tucker cheered.

“I’ll head back now.” Danny told them. “See you guys… soon?” Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw something out of place.

“ _Danny?_ ” Sam’s voice called, sounding slightly worried. “ _Is everything okay?_ ”

“I’ll uh, head back soon. There’s something I want to check out first.

“ _Okay. But don’t take too long._ ”

“Got it.”

Danny looked around, making sure no one was around before flying over towards what he saw. It was a doorway to a room that hadn’t been there before. Or even if he remembered correctly. He stuck his head in and called to see if Clockwork was in there, but there was no answer. Not hearing one, Danny flew into the room carefully.

“What is this place?” Danny asked, no one around to answer. The whole room was filled with various objects. Quite a few of the ones near enough to tell what they are seem to be Fenton Thermoses. “What the…” Danny started before he noticed in the center of the room was another thermos with multiple layers of defense around it.

Danny flew closer to the middle, curious about it. Eventually he couldn’t move any closer because of the defenses around the thermos, but Danny still tried to get a good look at the object, but once he did, he flew back in surprise. Imprinted in the thermos, like it had been pushed out from within, was the face of Dan Phantom.

“He… he still exists?” Danny said to himself in shock. “Wait so… oh no.”

Danny looked around at all the other thermoses, quickly jumping to conclusions. “Are those all me?”

“ _What’s going on Danny?_ ” Tucker’s voice sounded, snapping Danny out of his train of thought.

“Nothing!” Danny quickly said before flying away.

Behind him, Clockwork and the other ghost showed up just as he left.

“Did we have to do it that way? Could you not have just told him?” Clockwork asked.

“Seeing it himself had a larger impact than just words. This should work.”

“Should?” Clockwork asked. But the other ghost ignored his question and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny finally returned to the physical world and Sam and Tucker. He explained to them what happened, omitting his exploration of the secret room.

“So what you’re saying is that some ghost you haven’t met before changed your past and you’re fine with it?!” Sam shouted.

Danny waved it off. “Clockwork knew what he was doing whenever he helped me, and since this ghost is a friend of his, I’m fine with it.

“But Danny,” Tucker started. “You don’t even know the ghost’s name. And you said that they said they wouldn’t always help you.”

“True,” Danny agreed. “But at least they admitted it. Besides, we don’t want the chance of another evil me showing up.”

“I guess,” Sam reluctantly agreed. “But you should still be careful Danny.” She waved a finger at him.

Danny held his hands up defensively. “I know. I know. But for now let’s just do what we normally do. Besides, my parents are going to try rebuilding the ghost portal. They want Jazz and I to help, and I should help anyway to make sure we don’t end up with another ghost in the family.”

“He’s right Sam.” Tucker agreed with Danny. “Plus I have to keep up my mayoral duties.” he added proudly.

“Okay.” Sam rolled her eyes slightly at Tucker’s actions. “If you two are sure, let’s head back.”

With that, Tucker closed up the portal and Danny picked his friends up and flew them back home.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at Fenton Works, Danny is in the basement ready to help his parents.

“I’m glad you’re okay with helping Sweetie.” His mom said, helping him into a jumpsuit, exactly like the one he was wearing when he became Danny phantom. “Especially after that second accident!”

“Well, it was sort of my fault, so I should help fix it.” Danny said, knowing fully well that it **was** his fault.

“Just think! Maybe he’ll start helping us fight ghosts! A family legacy!” Danny’s dad exclaimed proudly.

“Yeah,” Danny mumbled to himself smiling. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“What was that Danny?” his mom asked.

“Nothing,” Danny waved it off, before answering differently. “Just thinking that how maybe since I was in those accidents, maybe I know something from getting up close and personal.”

Danny’s dad used his arm to bring Danny close to his side. “That’s my boy! Maybe you convince your sister to help.”

“Uh, I don’t know. She’s probably busy with something else.” Danny explained, hoping to lower the chances of any accidents.

“You might be right.” His mother said reluctantly.

“Well then we can have some bonding time with our son!” Danny’s father exclaimed.

Danny smiled. Maybe his family didn’t remember who he was, but they were still his family, and he was glad to spend some time with them.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, the portal was fixed and Danny was out fighting ghosts.

“Just like old times! Fighting ghosts and just being good.” Danny said to himself before using the Fenton Thermos to capture the ghosts. “That’s all of them. And with the portal fixed, looks like it’s all back to normal.”

Danny flew back home to get some rest. In the shadows near where he was fighting, the hooded ghost from before reveals themselves, being invisible only seconds before.

“Yes, Back to normal.” They said as from under their cloak their eyes started glowing green. “Better than normal. He’ll have more time no- Stop showing me the future! Stupid Earth!” The ghost flew away to retreat back to the ghost zone, glad things had worked out.

 

* * *

~~~Credits~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this dear reader (did I really just say that?"
> 
> Earlier this year (2017) I binge-watched the entire series after and episode of 107 facts came out for the series and I wanted to see the episodes I had never gotten to see and rewatch the ones I had.
> 
> I was disappointed with the finale seeing as how it felt rushed, and compared to seasons 1 and 2, season 3 was 7 episodes short, plus the creators wanted a 4th season. So after that, I started thinking of how the series could be brought back and started to write an actual version near the end of March.
> 
> I was not an official writer for the show when it was on. (duh, wasn't even 18 by the time it ended) So you might not like this. Heck, there are some parts I'm not even proud of and I feel some things were lacking.
> 
> I know I made my own ghost for this, and they were only kinda the villain here, but start of the season seemed like a good time to introduce them, plus I'll bring them back eventually.
> 
> This episode was mainly a way to bring back the series with the assumption Nick wouldn't want everyone knowing Danny's secret. I didn't want to say Phantom Planet just didn't happen or use the cop-out of "It was all a dream!" so this was the idea I went with.
> 
> I know with this episode, I didn't get much humor in (the main thing I felt the episode was lacking) But at least I got some in, and I hoped you liked the idea of a fun fact as the commercial break.
> 
> about the ghost I made for the episode, I did make the artwork  
> http://sta.sh/01e4mvso0sdo  
> I can also make the title card for this episode to replace the text. I've got an idea for that too and it makes the title fit just a little bit more.
> 
> I hope you like my first work on this website, and also hope that you leave comments and suggestions about what could be in the next episode. If you have questions, I'll also answer them. I know I left some things a little cryptic.


End file.
